Mr. Bean's Mini
Throughout the series, Mr. Bean always drives a Mini. There are six different minis used by him. First Mini (registration RNT 996H) Mr. Bean's first Mini was an orange 1969 BMC Mini MK II (registration RNT 996H) only seen in Mr. Bean and was crashed at the end of the episode. Second Mini (registration SLW 287R) #1 The second Mini, a 1977 British Leyland Mini 1000 was Austin Citron Green in colour with a matte black bonnet and has the registration number SLW 287R. This Mini was used from "The Curse of Mr. Bean" until "Back to School, Mr. Bean". In the episode, "Back to School, Mr. Bean", Bean changing parking spaces with an identical mini (registration ACW 497V) unfortunately the identical Mini was set to be used for a demonstration of an army tank, and his car was crushed in it's place with the padlock on the side being the only salvageable part. In the compilation episode "The Best Bits of Mr. Bean" Mr. Bean and Teddy go into the attic in search of an umbrella on a rainy day. He finds one for Teddy, but when he finds his, it's broken and so he spends the episode looking for another one. During his search, Bean finds various items that bring back memories of his old adventures including the wreckage of his destroyed Mini. Third Mini (registration SLW 287R) #2 Although the Mini has been crushed it reappears 2 episodes later in "Goodnight Mr Bean" This Mini was also Austin Citron Green with a matte black bonnet also with the registration number SLW 287R. It is possible that this Mini was the one (registration ACW 497V) that was supposed to have been crushed in "Back to School, Mr Bean" and that Bean took it in as his own after his was destroyed by the tank. Fourth Mini (registration C607 EUW) For the feature film Bean (1997), a sequence seen Mr. Bean driving from his apartment to work involving the Mini (registration C607 EUW) including driving through Harrods Department Store was shot, but this was not included in the final cut. It can be found on the DVD. In June 2018 this car was sold for USD 70.000 http://www.icollector.com/Rowan-Atkinson-Mr-Bean-British-Leyland-Mini-1000-from-Bean_i30075049 Fifth Mini (registration YGL 572T) The Mini also appeared in the film Mr. Bean's Holiday, now with the registration YGL 572T. Differently to all the Mr. Bean Minis before(which use the colour Austin Citron green) this Mini is painted in 'Nissan Amarillo Yellow'. Also seen in the movie is a left hand drive version of his Mini, owned by the character Sabine. Sixth Mini (registration STE 952R) The sixth Mini, a 1979 Austin Morris Mini, In 2015, Mr. Bean returned in a sketch for Comic Relief to celebrate his 25th anniversary. In the sketch Mr. Bean drives the Mini (colour Austin Citron green), with registration STE 952R (same as in the animated series) to attend a funeral. Other Minis Promotional Mini (registration DRW221T) To promote''' the new animated series in 2002, a Mini with registration DRW221T was used for promotions and events. This Mini is on display at National Motor Museum, Beaulieu. '''"Rema 1000" Mini (registration unknown) In 1994 Mr. Bean appeared in 3 commercials for the Scandinavian supermarket chain "Rema 1000". In these commercials the famous Mini is also featured, but as a left hand drive version. Mr. Bean - Rema 1000 Part 1 Mr. Bean - Rema 1000 Part 2Mr. Bean - Rema 1000 Part 3 Story 1. Mr. Bean: In the first episode Mr Bean used his first Mini to ride to school, church and the beach. On his way he tangles with a blue three-wheeler Reliant Regalin. His Mini was destroyed in the episode after a collision in the final scenes: 2. The Return of Mr Bean: Bean never appeared in his Mini in this episode. This is one of two episodes in which his car failed to make an appearance. 3. The Curse of Mr Bean: Mr Bean's second Mini, the famous green Mini with a matte black bonnet, made it's debut in this episode (but without the padlock). Mr. Bean escapes without paying from a car park and tangles with his old foe in the blue three-wheeler Reliant Regal in the process. Later, he pushes his car around a corner at a red light, mimicking a cyclist. 4. Mr Bean Goes to Town: Bean uses his car to transport his new television by tying it to the roof. 5. The Trouble with Mr Bean: Bean gets up late and has to dress himself inside his car on the way to his dental appointment. Later, he visits a park and his car has an encounter with a thief who is foiled because Bean always removes the steering wheel as a precaution. 6. Mr Bean Rides Again: Bean uses an ambulance to jumpstart his car, leaving it with a dead battery. 7. Merry Christmas, Mr Bean: Bean uses his car to transport the city's Christmas tree to his home. 8. Mr Bean in Room 426: Bean arrives at the hotel in his trusty mini. 9. Do-It-Yourself, Mr Bean: Bean finds that he has no room in the car for his new armchair and all the other things he has bought, so he improvises a highly dangerous system for driving home by placing the armchair on the roof of his car and siting in it, manipulating the accelerator and brake by a pulley. His journey home comes to an end inside a bed van. 10. Mind the Baby, Mr Bean: Bean's car inadvertently drags a pram on an unscheduled journey. Later, a Rottweiler makes a visit, sitting on his back seat. 11. In Back to School, Mr Bean: Unable to park his Mini in the car park, Bean spots a similar-looking Mini ( (registration ACW 497V) in a reserved parking space, finds it unlocked, and substitutes the cars. His car is crushed later by a tank in a military demonstration. 12. Tee Off, Mr Bean: Bean never appeared in his Mini . This is the second episode in which his car failed to make an appearance. 13. Goodnight Mr Bean: Although the Mini has been crushed, it reappears in this episode. Bean arrives at the hospital, parking his Mini behind an ambulance. This Mini was also Austin Citron Green with a matte black bonnet also with the registration number SLW 287R. It is possible that this Mini was the one (registration ACW 497V) that was supposed to have been crushed in "Back to School, Mr Bean" and that Bean took it in as his own after his was destroyed by the tank. 14. Hair by Mr Bean of London: Bean arrives at a fete and immediately causes mayhem by parking his car in a pen intended for sheep. 15 The Best Bits of Mr. Bean: Mr. Bean and Teddy go into the attic in search of an umbrella on a rainy day. He finds one for Teddy, but when he finds his, it's broken and so he spends the episode looking for another one. During his search, Bean finds various items that bring back memories of his old adventures including the wreckage of his destroyed Mini. Trivia *He uses a padlock to lock his car door for all of his Mini's. Except in the episode "The Curse of Mr. Bean". In this episode the famous Green Mini made his debut, but without the padlock. * Mr. Bean takes the steering wheel from his car when he leaves it, as seen in "The Trouble with Mr. Bean" and "Mr. Bean in Room 426". It is possible this is for anti-theft reasons, as the car thief (in "The Trouble with Mr. Bean") easily broke the padlock on his car and hot-wired it, but was unable to take it without the steering wheel. * In 2009, Mr. Bean made a live public appearance at the Goodwood Revival driving a Mini sitting on top of the roof in an armchair, controlling the steering and pedals with a mop and string. It is a homage to the episode Do-It-Yourself Mr. Bean. * In 2015, to celebrate his 25th anniversary, Bean drives around through the parks and landmarks of London in a Mini on top of the roof in an armchair. Continuity There were three Minis painted green and black used during filming of the series, as well as two others painted with the same colour scheme but with no engine that got crushed by the tank. One of the main cars was also crushed by the tank. During filming many parts were swapped from car to car throughout production, including bonnets, wheel trims, grilles, steering wheels, rear lights, occasionally the drivers door and the seat covers. Gallery Mr. Bean - Bean's orange mini.PNG|Mr. Bean's orange Mini. I001841.jpg I035822.jpg Mini-1000-ado20-1980-1.jpg|Mr Bean Two Minis 316A23118F4DF289285017FC3019C4 mr bean.jpg Mr Bean car.jpg Restaurant1.png Restaurant11.png Restaurant12.png Restaurant5.png Restaurant6.png Restaurant10.png Restaurant15.png Restaurant170.png Restaurant17.png Restaurant169.png Restaurant166.png Restaurant16.png Restaurant18.png I075211.jpg I257122.jpg MissingTeddy2.jpg I402980.jpg MissingTeddy1.jpg I199667.jpg Unkownjw1qk9.143.jpg I199666.jpg I257123.jpg Mini Cooper en Las Vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007).jpg 158.jpg 445 mr bean car mr bean racer.jpg Beanan5zg4.6645.jpg Wanted53.png I257118.jpg Unkkowntrucksa0jv0.693.jpg Minihp.8764.jpg|Mr Bean Mini Cooper Toys I199669.jpg Bean saab car.JPG Bean4 saab car.JPG I257120.jpg Beanmovie1cc8.8044.jpg Beanmovie3ua9.483.jpg Mini2ku5.4205.jpg|Mr Bean Mini Cooper Car Lock Dsfdsf mr bean two minis.jpg Mr-bean-mini-in-a-police-chase-goodwood-revival-2009.jpg I037623.jpg Snapshot200606231159089vs.7670.jpg 116 mr bean car mini.jpg Cfim7.9159 mr bean goodnight.jpg 8411kg.1081 mr bean mini cooper cars.jpg I039380.jpg 47765881 mr bean mini drive car.jpg Conduire-mr-bean-mini.jpg 91784600.8881 mr bean truck.jpg 88432540.5144 mr bean truck.jpg Grv.6243.jpg MiniAnimatedSeries.png No Parking - Bean is stuck.PNG Mini.png IMG_1436.PNG|Bean and teddy inside the mini at the 2015 cartoon. IMG_1435.PNG|The mini getting shoved into the truck by the reliant. Mr Bean Holiday Mr Bean's Car Mini 1000 YGL 572T.jpg I001057004 Mr Bean Mr Bean's Car Mini 1000 Mini Cooper 1985.jpg Sarft.PNG|Mr Bean's Car Mini 1000 Two in Mr Bean The Animated Series Episode Double Trouble |undefined|link=undefined Category:Cars